


La mitad de mi alma

by Jimealza18



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimealza18/pseuds/Jimealza18
Summary: -El título de la obra está basado en una cita del libro dicha por Patroclo  "É𝓁 𝑒𝓈 𝓁𝒶 𝓂𝒾𝓉𝒶𝒹 𝒹𝑒 𝓂𝒾 𝒶𝓁𝓂𝒶".Adaptación de La Canción de Aquiles de Madeline Miller a la actualidad, donde nuestros queridos Aquiles y Patroclo mantienen lo esencial de su historia y muestra el punto de vista de ambos.Patroclo es el hijo de un reconocido político, quien está constantemente decepcionado por el hijo que le tocó. Patroclo nunca ha sido sobresaliente en nada y tiene un secreto, un secreto que hará que su padre termine por odiarlo completamente.Aquiles es el hijo de otro político reconocido, quien está más que orgulloso por el hijo que tiene. Aquiles es bueno en todo y eso lo hace sobresalir, es el centro de atención a donde quiera que vaya.Dos niños totalmente diferentes que tendrán una hermosa historia de amor y amistad a través de los años.
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia de Patroclo cuando niño

Patroclo nació de una unión por conveniencia, eso lo supo desde muy pequeño, su padre, Menecio, era un hombre muy ambicioso ya medida que crecía, su ambición crecía con él. A los 25 años se decidió hacer una carrera en la política, pero no tenía muchos "contactos" y la mayoría no quería a alguien tan joven en su partido político. Había intentado de todo, había trabajado por muchos años hasta que se le presentó la oportunidad de pertenecer a uno, pero con una condición, debería que casarse con la hija del presidente del partido. Aceptó, por supuesto, habría hecho cualquier cosa para lograr su objetivo. No la conocía, eso no importaba. El día de la boda se llevó una gran sorpresa, ella no era lo que esperaba, aunque no esperaba demasiado, si esa mujer necesita que prácticamente le compraran un esposo quería decir que no tenía los atributos necesarios para conseguir uno por su cuenta. Había hecho un trato con su padre, nunca se divorciaría de ella, podría serle infiel cuantas veces quisiera, pero la prensa nunca debería enterarse y, que por lo menos, le darían un nieto.

Al nacer, Patroclo fue separado de su madre casi en el primer instante en que nació, tenía muy pocos recuerdos de ella cuando era pequeño. Su padre se convirtió en uno de los políticos más conocidos y respetados, por que se sabía que no era bueno tenerlo de enemigo y que podría conseguir todo lo que él quería. Él fue quién se encargó de la crianza de Patroclo, contrato a un instructor particular para que lo educara desde pequeño y le diera una formación necesaria. Patroclo nunca lograba hacer las cosas bien, siempre era reprendido por su padre en qué debía mejorar para convertirse en un verdadero hombre.

La casa en donde vivían era una enorme mansión, obviamente, siempre estaba llena de mucha gente, seguridad, limpieza, instructores, políticos, aspirantes a políticos y más. El lugar que más le gustaba de su casa era el jardín de su madre, tenía un gran espacio solo para ella y permitía que él jugara allí con ella, cada vez que tenía tiempo libre o cada vez que su padre tenía alguna reunión importante, pero siempre estaban vigilados, Menecio decía que era para que no hagan ninguna estupidez.

Su padre tenía constantemente, algunas veces, a puerta cerrada en su oficina y, otras en toda la casa, a modo de fiesta. Patroclo odiaba ambas y prefería estar con su madre. En una de esas reuniones, cuando tenía cinco años, fue donde conoció a un niño que más adelante se convertiría en la persona más importante en su vida, pero en ese momento no lo sabía. Estaba en el jardín con su madre cuando oyó a alguien paseando y tarareando una hermosa melodía, se detuvo, encantado con la voz. Cuando vio al niño, notó que tenían casi la misma edad, se movía de una manera que parecía flotar, lo que captó más la atención de Patroclo. Su concentración fue cortada cuando el niño entró corriendo en la mansión, en un segundo estaba ahí y al siguiente se había ido,

Después de terminar la fiesta, su padre estaba renegando de Peleo, un hombre que se enorgullecía tremendamente por su hijo, su esposa y su carrera. Su fortuna no se comparaba a la de su padre, pero era muy querido por la gente, además, se había casado con una mujer de la realeza y había tenido un hijo, que según decían era bueno en todo lo que hacía. Menecio renegaba por todo lo que Peleo tenía y él no, él tenía el miedo de la gente, no su cariño ni su respeto, su esposa no era la gran cosa y su hijo definitivamente no lo enorgullecía.

Patroclo, recuerda poco de su infancia, pero hay cosas que nunca olvidará, al niño de cabellos rubios y a los pocos, pero felices momentos que compartía con su madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que les guste y disfruten de lo que escribo, es lo primero que publico. Siempre he tenido un montón de ideas en mi cabeza, pero nunca el valor suficiente para escribirlas. Así que, aquí estoy, al fin me atreví.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El "exilio" de Patroclo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Violencia verbal y abuso físico  
> Fue un capítulo difícil de escribir, pero es necesario.

Patroclo creció bajo la mirada dura de su padre, haciendo todo lo que se le pedía, pero fracasando terriblemente al intentarlo. Sus instructores perdían la paciencia con Patroclo, era imposible que le saliera algo bien, le gritaban, insultaban y a veces, de manera sutil, lo golpeaban. Él siempre podría quejarse con su padre, pero Menecio siempre lo ignoraba y le decía que tenía que hacer lo que se le ordene. Patroclo se quedaba asentía y no molestaba más a su padre. Quería encontrar algo en lo que ser bueno para que su padre deje de mirarlo como una carga o un estorbo y que empezara a mirarlo como un hijo.

Claro que todos sus intentos fueron en vano, porque su padre terminó por odiarle más que nunca cuando cometió el peor error de su vida. Patroclo casi nunca jugaba con niños de su edad, era raro que las personas que entraban en su casa ingresaran también con sus hijos, recuerda a pocos niños con los que haya jugado, y recuerda a uno en especial, aunque nunca jugó con él, el niño de cabello rubio tan brillante como el sol. Un día, uno de los amigos de su padre llegó con su hijo, tenía una reunión con el padre de Patroclo así que dejó al niño en compañía de Patroclo porque así lo ordenó Menecio, acompañados de un guardia de seguridad, por supuesto. Los niños se dedicaron a jugar por los salones de la casa hasta que estuvieron cansados y se tendieron sobre la alfombra de la sala. El niño era dos años mayor que Patroclo, tenía 12 años, pero estaba dispuesto a corretear con él por toda la casa solo por diversión. Después de su largo descanso, Patroclo le preguntó si quería salir a correr por el jardín porque el día era cálido y tendrían más espacio, el niño aceptó. Dieron muchas vueltas al jardín antes de caer exhaustos nuevamente, estaban tendidos sobre el césped cuando Patroclo notó que el niño se levantaba y se sostenía sobre el codo, no se había dado cuenta que habían estado tan cerca y se sorprendió al notar que el niño estaba prácticamente sobre él. Patroclo no reaccionó cuando los labios del niño estuvieron sobre los suyos, no supo qué hacer, el niño movía sus labios de una manera extraña sobre los suyos y eso solo le ponía nervioso. Patroclo solo reaccionó cuando el guardia de seguridad apartó bruscamente al niño de encima de él, había olvidado que estaban siendo vigilados, pero agradeció internamente por su intervención porque Patroclo había perdido, por ese momento, toda su capacidad de razonamiento. El guardia le indicó que se levantara y que le siguiera, tenía agarrado fuertemente por el brazo al otro niño. Los llevó hasta una pequeña sala al costado de la oficina de su padre y unos minutos después, su padre también estaba allí, tenía la cara roja con una expresión de furia en su rostro cuando entró y apretó fuertemente el brazo de Patroclo.

– No solo tenías que ser un bueno para nada, lo único que me faltaba era ESTO – Patroclo no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ¿su padre le estaba gritando a él y no al niño que le hizo “eso”? Él pensó que el guardia lo había salvado y había ido a avisarle a su padre lo que había pasado para que le llamara la atención al otro niño. Trató de explicarle a su padre

– Pero, papá –

-No me digas papá, tú no eres mi hijo. No puedo creer que haya tenido un hijo como tú – Patroclo sintió que las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, su padre le había dicho muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, frases llenas de odio, pero ninguna le había dolido tanto como esa. Lloró en silencio y su padre le soltó el brazo, oyó que el amigo de su padre entraba y mantenían una conversación acalorada con él, no lograba entender lo que decían porque estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando cada momento en que su padre le había dicho frases horribles al punto de hacerle llorar y huir a su habitación para que no pudiera verlo. Patroclo volvió a la realidad cuando su padre le ordenó al guardia que lo llevara a su habitación, notó que el niño, que le había hecho más daño de lo que imaginaba, y su padre, ya se habían ido.

Patroclo llegó a su habitación y se quedó parado, ahí en medio de todo, tratando de entender por qué las cosas habían ocurrido así, por qué su padre se había molestado tanto con él, ¿lo consideraba débil porque no intentó defenderse? Quería respuestas, pero su padre no le había dado ninguna, solo su odio. Se quedó pensando hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse y entró su madre, ella lo rodeó con los brazos y lo apretó contra sí, Patroclo encontró eso reconfortante después de todo lo que había sucedido, se aferró a su madre tratando de calmar su llanto. Ella se apartó un momento, pero aún lo tenía entre sus brazos, le acarició el rostro y le dio un beso en la frente. Con el amor de su madre, Patroclo sentía que podía contra todo, pero el sentimiento solo duraba un instante, luego, se esfumaba. La abrazó hasta que sintió que se le cerraban los ojos, sentía su cuerpo débil y muy cansado, su madre lo llevó hasta su cama, lo arropó, le dio un beso más y salió de su habitación. Patroclo se quedó dormido.

***

Estaba soñando, no, no era un sueño, era un recuerdo, estaba en el jardín de nuevo y el niño estaba encima suyo como aquella tarde, pero esta vez, en vez del guardia, fue su padre quien apartó al niño de él y luego, lo levantó de un jalón fuerte y le dijo que no era su hijo, que estaba avergonzado de tener un hijo como él y así siguieron los insultos y Patroclo estaba aterrorizado.

Despertó llorando, creía que había sido una pesadilla, luego vinieron los recuerdos del día anterior y supo que la realidad no cambiaba mucho. Se quedó sentado tratando de dejar de llorar cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y entró su padre. Mostraba un rostro serio y se paró a una buena distancia de su cama, Patroclo quería explicarle cómo habían sucedido las cosas realmente, lo intentó.

-Papá, te juro que no hice nada malo, él me sorprendió y no supe cómo reaccionar y-

-Calla, no me des más razones para despreciarte. Eres débil, eso lo supe desde que naciste, traté de formarte como un hombre, pero no puedo cambiar lo que viene malo de fábrica, saliste igual a tu madre. No puedo deshacerme de ti ni de tu madre tan fácilmente por culpa de tu abuelo, pero me has dado una buena razón para por fin mandarte lejos y en esto él me apoya. Irás a un internado, tu abuelo no me permite enviarte a una escuela militar así que es mi única opción. Te irás esta tarde – le entregó unos papeles – Eso es lo que necesitas, procura no olvidarte de nada, no quiero saber más de ti hasta el final del curso.

Con eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Patroclo se quedó mirando al espacio vacío que había dejado su padre, aún sin asimilar lo que le había dicho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consideré cambiar el asesinato involuntario del que fue acusado Patroclo, por algo que considero lo marcará de igual forma.  
> Espero haberme expresado bien y que esto no se malinterprete de alguna forma, el abuso es un tema delicado, lo sé, pero es algo de lo que debemos de hablar, nunca hay que guardar silencio.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momentos agradables

Patroclo bajó la ventana del auto y observó una enorme puerta de madera, esta sería su nueva casa en los próximos años, si es que no lo expulsaban, esperaba que no. Nunca había estado en un colegio, siempre había recibido educación en casa, su padre decía que así nadie sabría lo incompetente que era y que no lo avergonzaría por ello, cosa que Patroclo consideraba cierta. Estando aquí probablemente solo demostraría lo bueno que es para nada, no es bueno en ninguna materia, en ningún deporte, no tiene ningún talento especial, no tiene nada. Ni siquiera la capacidad para defenderse si alguien intenta meterse con él, Patroclo siente ganas de llorar al recordar eso, no se lo permite, ya ha llorado demasiado. Se concentra en otra cosa, por ejemplo, en que seguro va a ser el centro de atención durante un tiempo porque está llegando cerca a que se termine el semestre, no conoce a nadie que estudie acá, eso lo hará más difícil, nunca fue bueno haciendo amigos.

El chofer baja sus maletas y las lleva dentro del local, tienen un guía para ubicarse dentro del local, lo lleva a una habitación que compartirá con seis niños y luego se retira. La habitación es amplia, hay tres literas, seis roperos y al costado de cada cama hay una especie de repisas donde colocar lámparas, libros, portarretratos, etc. Patroclo nota que la cama inferior de una litera está desocupada y supone que es su sitio, el guía le había dicho que no tenía clases por ese día, que mañana estaría ahí temprano para darle su horario e indicarle la ubicación de cada aula, lo dijo como una obligación, no de una manera amable, parecía muy joven, debería tener unos 4 o 5 años más que Patroclo, probablemente haya sido un estudiante.

Patroclo se instaló y organizó todas sus cosas, cuando terminó ya era tarde, oyó un timbre y un momento después oyó pasos en los pasillos, 5 niños entraron hablando y riendo hasta que notaron a Patroclo.

-Tú debes ser el nuevo – dijo uno.

-Sí, hola – dijo Patroclo.

-Hola

-Hola

-Hola

-Hola

-Bueno, es la hora de comer, vamos – y Patroclo los siguió hasta el comedor. Cada mesa era muy larga, eso no impedía que se formaran diversos grupos a cada tramo de ellas, lo había visto en las películas, se sentía bien. Los chicos con los que compartía habitación lo invitaron a sentarse con ellos, Patroclo estaba agradecido porque no sabía a donde más ir. Ellos trataron de entablar conversación con él, pero Patroclo sentía que no tenía nada interesante que decir así que solo daba respuestas simples y no se metía mucho en la conversación, se concentró más en su comida.

Al día siguiente, el guía del día anterior le dio un pequeño tour por el internado, era un lugar enorme, el edificio central tenía tres pisos, también había varios campos para practicar deportes: tenis, fútbol, básquet, atletismo, natación, etc. Era un lugar muy completo. Llegó hasta el salón donde debería tener su primera clase y el guía se despidió, diciendo algo que sonó a “espero que no aparezcan más chicos nuevos y me obliguen a ser niñero”, Patroclo lo ignoró. Las primeras horas transcurrieron con normalidad, sus profesores lo presentaron ante la clase, se sentó con uno de los chicos con quien compartía habitación y todo estaba bien. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, se sentó en el mismo asiento que anoche y felizmente sus compañeros no lo botaron, estaba comiendo tranquilo cuando se escuchó que un pequeño grupo entraba al comedor, un niño tan brillante como el sol estaba rodeado de varios niños y niñas que parecían adorarlo, mientras pasaban, todos los miraban, Patroclo en especial, ese era el niño que había visto cuando tenía 5 años, su rostro había cambiado un poco, pero su esencia seguía con él, era imposible olvidarlo o confundirlo con alguien más.

- _Aquiles_ – dijo un niño de su grupo.

\- ¿Ah? – Patroclo volvió a la realidad.

\- Su tío es el dueño de todo esto, técnicamente pertenece a la realeza, su madre se separó de ellos, por supuesto, pero eso no le quita la sangre real. Todos lo adoran y prácticamente besan el suelo donde pisa.

Patroclo quedó más sorprendido, sabía que este era un internado para gente con mucho dinero, pero hasta el punto que hubiera alguien de la familia real, no podía creerlo. Miró nuevamente a Aquiles, que ya había ocupado una mesa y tenía más niños a su alrededor que hace un momento. Tenía una manzana y sonreía mientras los demás trataban de conversar con él, miró hacia su lugar y Patroclo, rápidamente apartó la mirada, le pareció ver un destello de ojos color verde esmeralda. Patroclo decidió concentrarse en su comida, pero le lanzaba ocasionales miradas a Aquiles.

Y así transcurrió el semestre, entre pesadillas que lo levantaban a mitad de la noche, clases en las que no era tan malo como creía y robar miradas a Aquiles en el comedor. Se estaba acostumbrando, le gustaba estar aquí, sin nadie que lo esté vigilando constantemente y sin su padre gritándole porque hacia algo mal. Pasaba tiempo con sus compañeros de cuarto, veían películas, jugaban, eran niños. Lo único que no le gustaban eran los deportes, nunca había sido bueno en nada de eso, podía correr, pero se cansaba rápido, sabía nadar, pero no pensaba practicar ese deporte y de los otros mejor ni hablar. Terminó el semestre con buenas calificaciones, sus profesores lo consideraban el mejor de sus alumnos y Patroclo, después de tanto tiempo, se sentía feliz.

El final del semestre llegó y todos sus amigos se iban a sus casas, Patroclo no sabía qué hacer, su padre le había dicho que no quería verlo hasta el final del semestre y aquí estaba, ya había terminado, Patroclo sentía miedo. Alistó sus maletas y esperó que el chofer viniera a recogerlo. Llegó un poco tarde, pero no venía solo, su abuelo y su madre estaban en el auto, Patroclo se alegró de ver a su madre, la había extrañado mucho. Entró en el auto, su abuelo le dijo que había hablado con su padre para pasar el receso del semestre en su casa de playa como regalo hacia él porque habían recibido sus notas y las felicitaciones de sus profesores por ser un buen estudiante, Patroclo sintió que se sonrojaba, nunca había recibido ninguna recompensa porque nunca había hecho algo bien, pero al parecer ahora sí lo hacía. Se alegró mucho por esa noticia, estar tanto tiempo con su madre, sin su padre, sentía que estaba soñando. Sabía que solo serían ellos dos, aunque con vigilancia porque su abuelo era una persona muy ocupada al igual que su padre. 

Fueron las semanas más felices de toda su vida, él y su madre frente al mar, disfrutando de su mutua compañía y de la vida. Celebraron sus once años, recibió un regalo de su padre y su abuelo, pero el mejor regalo que él había recibido era estar con su madre. Siempre atesorará esos momentos que pasó con ella, siempre recordará como se veía tan tranquila mirando el mar, como el viento movía su cabello a un ritmo que lo hipnotizaba, como, después de tanto tiempo, volteaba la mirada y le sonreía, y Patroclo sentía que todo estaría bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más momentos lindos

Patroclo regresó al internado después de un receso que le pareció muy corto, dicen que cuando eres feliz el tiempo pasa volando. Tenía el mismo cuarto, con los mismos compañeros del semestre anterior, así que estaba todo bien por ahora. Las clases empezaron y Patroclo estaba más que contento por seguir aprendiendo, se preguntaba por qué cuando era educado en casa no había sobresalido en nada, tal vez fue la constante supervisión de su padre, le ponía muy nervioso cada vez que aparecía en el salón donde estudiaba. Eso no importaba ahora, él estaba contento por haber venido a este lugar.

Claro, contento mientras no lo obliguen a practicar ningún deporte, pero al parecer, el fútbol era el deporte representativo del internado, así que todos estaban obligados a pasar una prueba para ver qué tan buenos eran. Patroclo no quería que lo avergonzaran por lo mal jugador que probablemente sería, así que tuvo la gran idea de esconderse en el cuarto de limpieza. Estuvo tranquilo, leyendo un libro nuevo que le había regalado su madre, cuando alguien abrió la puerta, Patroclo quedó cegado por un momento por la cantidad de luz que entró y luego por el rostro de la persona que la había abierto, era el rostro más brillante y hermoso que había visto en su vida, era un rostro que jamás olvidaría.

Aquiles lo mira con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Patroclo le muestra el libro

\- Leyendo.

\- Pues, elegiste un lugar con poca iluminación para leer.

\- ¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta.

Aquiles soltó una risa entre burlona y suave.

\- Já, sabes ser sarcástico, ¿Quién lo diría?

Patroclo volvió a abrir su libro.

\- Si fueras tan amable de dejarme seguir en lo que estaba.

\- Claro, sigue escondiéndote.

Patroclo se sonrojó y levantó la mirada.

\- ¿Qué – No dije que estaba escondiéndome, yo-

Aquiles dejó esa sonrisa suya tan hermosa y lo miró con algo de preocupación.

\- El entrenador te llamó tres veces, estás muerto, no literalmente por supuesto, pero espero que sepas que se toman el fútbol muy enserio.

\- Pero-

\- ¿Por qué te escondes? Si no sabes jugar, no te elegirán y ya, ¿o eres demasiado modesto para mostrar que eres un excelente jugador?

Patroclo no supo que decir por un momento, estaba empezando a analizar lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué había pensado que serviría de algo esconderse? ¿por qué tenía que ser Aquiles quien venía a buscarlo?

\- No me gusta el fútbol, ni me interesa practicarlo, eso es todo.

\- Ya, pero habrá un castigo para lo que has hecho, si no lo sabías, ahora sí.

Patroclo no sabía si estaba bromeando o no.

\- ¿Qué clase de castigo?

Aquiles sonrió de medio lado, Patroclo sintió algo raro en su estómago.

\- Oh, yo no puedo decírtelo, pero puedo ofrecerte una excusa para salvarte.

Patroclo seguía sin comprender si Aquiles le estaba tomando el pelo o no.

\- ¿Salvarme? ¿Cómo?

A Aquiles se le iluminó el rostro.

\- Podrías decir que estuviste conmigo.

Patroclo creyó haber oído mal.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú tampoco estuviste en la prueba?

Aquiles le sonrío de nuevo.

\- Nunca dije que haya estado presente en la prueba.

Patroclo ladeó la cabeza y trato de organizar sus ideas.

\- Pero dijiste –

Aquiles hizo un ademán de querer irse.

\- Solo elige, recibir el castigo o decir que estuviste conmigo.

Patroclo se molestó por lo grosero que sonaba.

\- ¿Por qué no me castigarían por estar contigo?

Aquiles se acercó más a él.

\- No puedo creer que no sepas quien soy yo.

Patroclo lo empujó, le ponía nervioso que él estuviera tan cerca.

\- Sé quién eres.

Aquiles se equilibró perfectamente.

\- Bien, sabes que puedo salvarte, entonces.

Patroclo lo miró con recelo.

\- ¿Y por qué me salvarías?

Aquiles le apretó la nariz

\- Porque me caes bien, ¿por qué más lo haría?

Luego, Aquiles se dio media vuelta, dejando a un Patroclo mirándolo, Aquiles volvió a mirarlo.

\- ¿No vienes?

Y Patroclo logró salir del trance de hace un momento y le siguió.

Aquiles llevó a Patroclo a la sala de música. Cogió una silla y una guitarra y le dio otra a Patroclo. Él lo rechazó.

-No sé tocar.

Aquiles mostró una expresión confundida.

\- ¿Enserio?

Patroclo no quería que Aquiles lo mirara así, trato de arreglarlo.

\- Mi padre no era muy fanático de la música, así que nunca me enseñaron.

\- Pues, te digo algo, ahora estás aquí y aprenderás conmigo.

Patroclo aceptó la guitarra y se sentó frente a Aquiles. El otro niño ya estaba preparando la guitarra para empezar a tocar. Aquiles tocó una melodía preciosa que hizo que Patroclo se olvidara del lugar donde estaba y se transportara a esos días felices en la playa con su madre.

Alguien entró en el aula y Aquiles paró de tocar, Patroclo sintió que lo devolvían abruptamente a la realidad. Dirigió su mirada a quien había entrado en el aula, era el entrenador de fútbol.

Patroclo se volvió pálido.

\- A la dirección – ordenó el entrenador.

Aquiles guardo las guitarras y le dijo a Patroclo que lo siguiera. Patroclo estaba preguntándose si fue buena idea hacerle caso a Aquiles. Después de todo, no lo conocía lo suficiente.

Al final de todo, Patroclo no tuvo nada que temer, Aquiles tuvo la razón y estar con él le daba algunos beneficios, como no estar obligado a presentarse en las prácticas porque ahora practicaría música con él, Patroclo fue consultado y él por supuesto, aceptó. Aquiles tampoco entrenaba, el entrenador deseaba que Aquiles se presentara al equipo, pero él decía que aún no estaba listo.

Después de eso, Aquiles siempre buscaba cualquier momento para estar cerca de Patroclo, se sentaban juntos en clases, en la hora de descanso, en el almuerzo, estaban juntos la mayor parte del día. Al principio, Patroclo creyó que lo que había hecho Aquiles solo fue un acto de bondad desinteresado, ahora, no sabía por qué lo había hecho y tampoco iba a preguntárselo. Estaba contento con esto. Claro que no todo era perfecto porque al estar con Aquiles significaba que siempre sería el centro de atención de todo. Aquiles siempre estaba rodeado de mucha gente que ponía nervioso a Patroclo y trataba de ignorarlos.

Y así terminó ese semestre, con buenas calificaciones, por supuesto, y un amigo que nunca se imaginó tener, pero que siempre deseó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin hice que se reunieran y me gusta como va quedando todo. Amo a mis niños.


End file.
